Update:Patch Notes (13 January 2009)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you have any feedback about how this is presented, formatted, etc., please let us know so that we can improve this new feature. Graphical * Torch flames were appearing in the floor above in a few locations. * Fixed render issues with the Pendant of Armadyl and the Varrock achievement reward armour. * The giant hand from Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza has been adjusted to look better when wielded. * A couple of animation bugs have been fixed in the "Surprise Exam!" random event. * Guthan's bodies have been graphically adjusted so all four metal studs on the chest should now show correctly. * Hooknose Jack has been in a fight with our graphics team and his nose was bent in the scuffle. * The lunar helm no longer causes odd stretching. * The Stealing Creation reward staff should no longer clip through your shoulder when running. * The Stealing Creation platelegs reward has been lengthened by our craftsmen and now reach your feet. * Amulet of fury now sits closer to your chest. * The symbol on Father Lawrence's chest is no longer visible on his back in normal detail. * Part of a farmer's face was missing in low detail. * Dagon'hai robes no longer clip through the Falador Achievement Diary shield. * A section of wall was missing in Seers' Village. * Some black grass has been repainted green like normal grass should be! * A specific ladder to a dungeon will no longer put you in some railings. * The final cutscene in As A First Resort has had its interface tweaked and now renders properly. * A cupboard was missing the back panel in the Exam Centre. * The ectoplasm-covered bed sheet has had its colour adjusted to be more in line with ectoplasm. * The ghostly Ahrim's robes have been corrected to match the non-ghostly version. * A rug in the Burthorpe Games Room was a bit dusty on the edges and has been cleaned. * A problem with resting has been fixed. Quests * The magic secateurs can now be used in "In Pyre Need". * "In Pyre Need" chat clarified in a few places. * The fight in "In Pyre Need" has been fixed to cover some odd circumstances. * Duke Horacio will now only give you an air talisman during Rune Mysteries when you have inventory space. * The quest journal for Eadgar's Ruse now correctly crosses off the requirements if you meet them. * The quest journal for the Holy Grail will now inform you if you've killed the Black Knight Titan. * The weapons master found in the Shield of Arrav quest now fights as one should. * Quest journals have been adjusted so they open at the top if you’ve not started a quest and at the bottom (as usual) if you’re on it. Minigames * A few extra Stealing Creation quick chat phrases have been added. * Stealing Creation reward hammer now gives the correct experience for flatpacked furniture. * The Stealing Creation reward interface had the wrong number in a tool tip. * Stealing Creation items in the Fishing and Woodcutting skill guides are now correctly listed as members. * Villagers in Tai Bwo Wannai will now let you know what percentage of your favour remains after they pay you for helping out in the Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up minigame. * The exclamation mark on the map in Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble wasn’t showing up all the time, but now should. * The message you get at Bounty Hunter when the crater is full has been updated. Miscellaneous * You will no longer have to fight more than one earth elemental at once. * The phoenix pouch gave the wrong experience when created because the charm required changed during development. * Several interfaces have been updated code-wise (there’s little or no visual difference). * Several typos and grammatical errors have been fixed. * A table in Sophanem had the wrong examine. * Penguin emotes are properly kept across sessions. * The splash sound has been synchronised with a stepping stone Agility shortcut if you fail and fall into water. * The “Shining” music track had incorrect unlock information. * "Addy" items have been changed to "Adamant" to help you find them on the Grand Exchange. * The code checks on the Oo'glog pools have been improved and optimised.